


【松天】叫

by EdithLo



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithLo/pseuds/EdithLo
Relationships: Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song/Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang
Kudos: 8





	【松天】叫

——

“你好帅啊哥哥。”

“你真能叫啊。”

“想在哥哥的鼻梁上滑滑梯。”

“……”

——

“怎么不继续叫了。”

刘青松侧着头，搭在高天亮的脑袋上的那只手沿着凌乱的头发慢慢滑倒了他潮红的脸颊。他看着高天亮紧闭双眼的模样，明明唇齿大张却也只能听见重重的喘息，这和前夜里的浪荡大相庭径，刘青松忍不住加快了另一只手的速度，果不其然感觉到躺倒在他身前的人大幅地颤抖。

“直播的时候你不是叫得挺开心的吗?嗯?”

“…哥哥你真坏啊。”

每当辅助以为他掌握着主动权的时候总能被小狐狸泼一盆冷水，不管情事进行得如何激烈，又或是高天亮被刘青松照顾得怎样周到时，高天亮总会开口说一些让刘青松愣神的骚话， 以前刘青松还以为这人在床上有多么高的悟性，现在懂了，小孩只是单纯地骚，变着法地把自己拐上床，但偏偏自己就吃这一套，毕竟小狐狸太懂在床上怎么让他自己酣畅淋漓。

小孩很聪明，在直播的时候就开始暗示刘青松。平常的规则很简单，手机上事先说好，两人上床，搞点前戏，你侬我侬，颠鸾倒凤，双双完事。但刘青松今天不想跟着以前的老套路走，毕竟高天亮最近太狂了，总跟他蹬鼻子上脸，而且自己就在先打破了从前的规定。衡阳国主说什么也得好好惩治一下这小孩，虽然说不是骂不过，但高天亮会撒娇，骂着骂着来一句哥哥把他弄恍神了，更何况孩子不能打，也不能不给饭吃，那怎么解决?床上解决吧。

扩张早已完成，通常这个时候刘青松就已经俯在高天亮身上慢慢进入了，但刘青松目前还在构思着该怎么让高天亮在床上对自己心服口服，唯命是从，想得甚至还有些出神，刘青松一出神，手上动作就慢下来了，小狐狸发觉了，努了努嘴来表达自己的不满。

“哥哥你是不是不行了呀，要不要饿了吗送药上门给你来一盒金戈我们再继续呀?”

高天亮用脑袋在刘青松的脖子旁蹭来蹭去想要引起刘青松的注意，还不停地用手撩拨他薄薄的嘴唇，这在平常十分有效的动作现在却唤不起刘青松一点反应，小孩这才意识到事情有什么不对，仰起脑袋直勾勾地看着藏在厚厚刘海下的那双眼睛。

“刘少是不是真因为纵欲过度不行了吧?”

“你他妈喜欢叫?今天让你叫个够。”

高天亮正组织着给刘青松台阶下的说辞，突然的强光引得自己一阵眩晕，原来是刘青松坐直了，挡不住房里的灯光了。其实高天亮还有点莫名其妙，我松宝不是不行了吗??怎么现在看起来越来越来劲了???

高天亮感觉到自己身后被塞进一个东西，他不知道是什么，反正是有一点凉，说不上光滑也说不上粗糙，这触觉，不可能是我松宝的手啊。小孩脖颈发力再次抬起脑袋，看见刘青松还在拨弄从他后穴外伸出的那根像线一样的东西，他的视线顺着那根线，最后停留到了刘青松手上的开关上。

“刘青松你他妈是变态吧，怎么会有这种东西。”

“你叫你妈呢。”

刘青松不耐烦地将手中的开关推到了中间部分，身下刚刚还在呜呜渣渣的小打野瞬间就安静了，刚刚因好奇仰起的脑袋突然重重倒在枕头上，下颚颤巍巍的，像平常一样细腻而连绵的娇哼声慢慢涌入刘青松的耳朵里。

“继续啊，刚刚你不是叫得很带劲的吗?”

“不是你他妈让我叫的吗，刘青松你家里是不是出——”

刘青松直接将手中的开关推到了靠前一端，虽然没有调到最大，但也很好的噎住了小打野对自己家里人的真诚问候。他喜欢欺负高天亮，特别是在床上的时候，平时队里处处搞事，这里招招那里惹惹，时不时还会和队里其他人亲密互动——这点让刘青松非常不爽。

“想和林炜翔抱?”  
“在机场和金贡闹?”  
“比赛完了被DoinB按在怀里揉头?”

“高天亮，你还有什么是我不知道的，嗯?”

刘青松的侵占欲在平常是看不见的，可是到了床上，他能把一整天，一整周，甚至一整个月高天亮的账给算完，毕竟FPX队内传统就是翻旧账。刘青松熟练得都不用拿本子记，无论高天亮做了什么，他都知道，随便看看自己直播间弹幕，或者打开微博一刷，什么阴阳怪气，什么队友之间的“友好交流”，他都能大致知道个一清二楚，小打小闹就还好，如果是搂搂抱抱，刘青松不能接受——自己养的小王八还想往别人池子里蹦?不可能。

小打野有些上头了，他的声音愈发拔高，越来越甜腻，他开始无意识地蹬着原本环在刘青松腰周围的双腿，双手也情不自禁地向下探去，他想把塞在自己后穴里，不停震动，不停移动的东西拔出来，他爽过头了，有些受不了了，他了不想被这玩意弄得就能射出来。但刘青松哪能让他如愿，辅助一把抓住高天亮不听话的双手，单手搂住小狐狸两手手腕卡在床头，另一只手在将开关调至最大档后把开关放到一边，用力按住身下扭来扭去的，平滑的细腰，看着高天亮现在眼角泛着水花，眼神迷离，喘息连连的模样刘青松很是享受，也有那么一丝丝解气。

“我家里人怎么了，嗯?”

“直播的时候喜欢叫?以后还在直播的时候搞?”

“叫得爽吗高天亮?起来滑滑梯啊。”

刘青松弯下腰，将脑袋凑在高天亮耳边一字一句地说着，温热的呼吸喷洒在小狐狸本就极为敏感的耳垂上，痒得他不自觉得向另一边偏头。不得不说刘少在床上真的很懂怎么把高天亮的性质完全提起来，在自己耳边低声说的那些话无非更添了把欲火，让他更加难以把持自己，让自己变得更兴奋，叫声更娇嗔，也让自己更想…

即使被刘青松整个压住，腰部和手腕全被限制住，但小狐狸还是因为后穴的愉悦不自觉地乱动，动得衣领滑下露出光滑的肩和锁骨，衣服下摆掀起也看得见好看的腰线。刘青松为了方便自己行动便将高天亮的双腿抬到了自己的肩上，钳制高天亮的双手早已放开——小狐狸现在已经爽到脱力，再怎么逃也逃不开自己的掌控。

“刘，青松…”

小打野难耐地摆动自己的腰肢，下身这种新奇的感觉让他感觉又奇怪又舒服。

“怎么，还想叫?”

刘青松为高天亮取下眼镜，随意地扔到一旁，伸出手将遮挡着小狐狸狭长细眼的头发绾至耳后，亲昵地摸了摸他的脸。

“不是的…我…嗯呃——”

“什么?”

刘青松注意到小孩哭了，一部分碎发因眼泪黏在额头上，想说话却一直哽咽着说不出来，刘青松心痒痒的，叹了口气还是选择把开关调小些。

“想讲什么?”

“我y…”

“啊?”

“我…”

刘青松实在是一头雾水，高天亮明明就是在呢喃着什么可他就是什么也听不清，明明把开关调至低处，可小孩还一抽一抽的，像是受了什么委屈似的眼泪流个不停，还咬着下唇不让哭声那么明显，刘青松无奈极了，这就哭了?感情以后在床上也要宠着了是吧?

“乖，别哭了。你他妈是不是男人啊。”

心里想着什么和嘴巴里说出来的完全不一样，即使有好好把控语气，刘青松还是没在口头上放过高天亮，他将身下哭得一颤一颤的小孩揽入怀中，还特地伸出一只手一直揉着他的后脑勺。

“我要…要的是你…。”

“把那个东西拿出去，我要你进来。”

“我要的是你啊傻逼刘青松…”

高天亮感觉到给自己顺毛的那只手停下来了，他早就察觉到刘青松那里起了反应，是个傻子都能猜到，更何况他又不是没眼睛，又不是看不见，即使是硬得发疼了刘青松也没有要脱衣服的意思，高天亮寻思着我是要和你刘青松上床又不是要和你不知道哪里掏出来的自动挡上床?自己都憋成那样了还忍，憋不死你?

刘青松反而是最摸不着头脑的那一个，他这才意识到他忽略了什么——高天亮是队里最小，最没安全感的人。坐了一年的冷板凳才到现在这个位置，也不知道中间到底经历过多少，他失望过，绝望过，好不容易辗转到了凤凰，想打出点成绩，证明自己，但是队伍需要磨合，更何况还有林炜翔那个拖后腿的。

高天亮喜欢缠着自己的队友，喜欢和他们玩，和他们闹，时不时阴阳怪气几句，推推搡搡什么的，因为他喜欢他的队友们，一是队友们都特别照顾他，二是队友都和他一样，阴阳怪气都有一手。刘青松是最照顾高天亮的那一个，直播前并不会显露出什么，但在镜头背后，不经意间的一个搂抱，心照不宣的的一个对视，习惯自然的手间触碰，两人已经默默的将队友的身份升了温。

每次高天亮不开心，跑到自己房里生闷气，刘青松总是趁别人不注意，去陪着高天亮，把小狐狸抱在怀里一顿乱薅，非要把他逗得开心了自己再下去训练，高天亮也很聪明，每次刘青松沉默时间太长又或是没忍住，骂了人，他总会用屁股挪着电竞椅，双脚像桨一样向后蹬，慢慢地滑的到刘青松身边申请互动——

刘青松道歉似的吻上了高天亮还挂着眼泪的眼角，沿着滑嫩的脸蛋，来到了软软的唇上。

“行。”

“那我来了。”

——

可能...会有后续吧...？


End file.
